


Spiderweb

by IanPeriwinkle



Category: Every Time We Meet at the Dairy Queen Your Whole Fucking Face Explodes
Genre: Bullying, F/M, Family Issues, basically just rambling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-18 23:56:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13111275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IanPeriwinkle/pseuds/IanPeriwinkle
Summary: A not-so-wholesome backstory/narrative for the love interest in the most wholesome book ever.





	Spiderweb

The family tended not to give names that their children would become attached to. Since they always moved so quickly and so frequently, and often under such dramatic circumstances, it usually ended up that they wouldn’t even remember their birth name by the time they could speak, and almost all of them just went by their nicknames when at home. 

Spiderweb was no different from her family in those things. In fact, for the most part she fit her family’s typical narrative perfectly, though admittedly being born when she had been gave her several advantages. New technologies made it quick and easy to get new passports and documents, and a rise in international immigration meant that it didn’t seem strange that her family moved so often - she could always play it off as her father’s job if she needed to. And her family’s affluence made all of these even easier to access. 

But even with those advantages, there was one part of her family’s story that she wished she didn’t have to inherit: the loneliness. 

Of course, Spiderweb knew her parents loved each-other, and that they loved her. Her Dad would do anything for her or her mother (and had done a lot, including kill people). But that didn’t stop the cold in her heart that grew every time she had to spend a stormy night alone, or found something she wanted to share, only to find her mother locked away in her chambers, and her father out planning their next escape route. 

And it  _definitely_ didn’t help with the crushing reminder every time she attended classes and realised that almost every single normal person in the world seemed to hate her with a passion. 

Throughout the countless countries she lived in, and schools she attended, Spiderweb had been assigned many nicknames - all of which were nasty, but at least a few of them came close to her family’s nickname for her, and she took small comfort in that fact. She was Spider-Bitch in Canada, Spider-Witch in the UK, her Australian classmates dubbed her Daddy Long-Face, and her Korean classmates called her by 거미 새끼. 

All were close, but none got quite close enough until Spiderweb and her parents moved to the United States of America. It was her father’s homeland, and one of her mother’s favourite countries to live in (despite the fact that she never seemed to leave her room). Spiderweb was anticipating another school full of bullies, and another short stay before moving again. 

But then...

”Hey, Spiderweb!” Despite this shout being accompanied by rocks being thrown at her head, Spiderweb was oddly comforted by the fact that somebody  _finally_ got it right. 

And then “girlfriend”. She had been starting to think that she would never hear that word. And when her blood started to boil beneath her skin, and her excitement and love picked up like a bomb preparing to explode, she knew. And  _he_ was there. And Spiderweb was just so happy that she could die. 

**Author's Note:**

> This book is kind of amazing. I love Carlton Mellick III’s books - and this is probably my favourite (I think it even surpassed ‘Zombies and Shit’)
> 
> It’s worth getting if you can afford it! It’s only like $10 USD for a physical copy.


End file.
